Stopping Teardrop to Talke
Read Be-Ef-Be 1: Here "Stopping Teardrop to Talke" is the first episode of Be-Ef-Be: The Parody Series. It was released on June 8th, 2018 after the creator wanted to write something fan-made. Four and X are unknown creatures in which the contestants of Be-Ef-Be don't seem to mind. Everyone goes their own way. Plot Cold Open The episode starts with Pen talking to Blocky. During their meaningful conversation, Eraser walks up to Pen hoping to join their conversation. Pen soon becomes annoyed due to his sudden appearance, thus urging him to leave his presence. Eraser gets the message and walks away slowly, as he knew he had lost a friend. After hearing the coversation that Pen and Eraser has just had, Blocky jumps in and explains to Pen that what he had just did was "uncalled for" and "mean, even for him". Pen shows no signs of remorse and shrugs it off, "don't care", he says. The scene then switches towards Liy, Foldy and Stapy. The three are interchanging their love and friendship towards each other, they were the best of friends. However, Liy suddenly reveals that she had been stealing money from Stapy from the past 12 years; Stapy and Foldy are in shock and the two split up from Liy. Stating that "they never liked her anyway". Teardrop, Pin, and Nickle are then seen talking to each other. Teardrop talks (something that she does frequently) both Pin and Nickle respond, "Hi TD", and "What's poppin' B?" respectively. Pre-Contest Four announces that this contest was very special, Spongy states that this is the first contest; it can't be special. Four responds in a horrifying scream. X then lashes out at Four, telling him that the screeches weren't funny, they were just annoying. Four is hurt by this statement, to hide his sadness he screeches X; he killed him. Four then explains the contest, the contest is to reach a pillar that is 2,763 miles high. Challenge Free Food '''starts the challenge, Fries proposes that everyone get on Puffball to fly to the top of the pillar. The team agrees. On '''iance, '''Match states that no one on her team can fly. Lightning in confused, "what about me?" he says. Match replies," You are scrawny, you can't help". Lightning agrees. Pencil comes up with the idea of using Fanny to propel Bubble upwards, the team seems to agree with this. But we don't know due to Fanny's signature line "i hate you". Back on '''Free Food, '''Puffball reaches the top in a few seconds, however, she decided to call her team fat. Nonetheless, '''Free Food is safe. Death P.A.C.T. '''starts the challenge, Tree decides that Black Hole is best for the job. He sends him up towards the top of the pillar. Pen is opposed to this, he wants another contestant to do the contest. Tree brushes this behind him, he elects himself as team captain. On Black Hole's journey upwards, he pops Bubble. The team dislikes this - except Tree, he doesn't care. Black Hole soon reaches the top, '''Death P.A.C.T. is safe. iance '''notices that Bubble has been popped, Match takes the biggest toll on this. She forcefully asks Four to recover Bubble, he does. Bubble then floats again, Fanny is hateful. On '''The Losers! '''Loser asks Four if he can just ''not ''do the challenge, Four agrees (he appreciates Loser); as he states "Anything for you, Loser". '''The Losers! are safe. A Better Name Than That '''uses a trebuchet to get Grassy to the top of the pillar. The team is so confident that they didn't ask Blocky, TV, or Robot Flower about this decision. '''A Better Name Than That is safe. Team Ice Cube! 'uses Bomby to propel Naily towards the top of the pillar. Gelatin came up with the plan, he asks Firey Jr. to ignite Bomby. '''Team Ice Cube! is safe. Beep '''chooses Cloudy to do the contest, this is due to his ability to fly. Surprising how Four didn't ban flyers.'Beep is safe. It's down to iance and Bleh, Book was chosen to climb by Bleh earlier. Bubble can see Book climing the tower, she notifies her team that she is behind and Book is almost there. Snowball saves iance by shaking the pillar, thus knocking Book down the 2,000 mile long tower. Bubble reaches the top of the tower, so that means iance is safe. Lollipop blames book for her "horrid climbing" . Book simply states, "geez". Trivia * This episode was written by Dygstrama, with help from Funky Kong 98. * Balloony, Barf Bag, Bell, Bracelety, Cake, Clock, Coiny, Dora, Donut, Eggy, Firey Jr., Firey, Flower, Gaty, Ice Cube, Needle, Pillow, Remote, Robot Flower, Roboty, Rocky, Ruby, Saw, TV, Woody, and Yellow Face didn't have lines. * The number 2,763 appears in this parody episode, a number that frequently appears in BFDI. Category:Season 1